20 Lashes
by Zayaz
Summary: ByakuyaxNanao. Non-con - BDSM bondage/dominance/sadism/masochism theme. Ise went to deliver documents and ended up with a lot more than she bargained for. Smutty sex stuff.


If you do not like BDSM or non-consensual please don't read.  
I'm not a huge fan of Ise Nanao, but thought it would make an interesting nc pairing.  
I am a Byakuya fan, and love him topping.  
This is just smut while sorta trying to keep the characters in line.

**20 Lashes**

…

"Damn you, Kuchiki," Shunsui swore, giving the calm noble a dark look and throwing his cards on the table in disgust.

Byakuya gave him a level gaze and shuffled the cards. "Care for another round? Or perhaps you should quit while your losses are unsubstantial?"

"Unsubstantial?" the inebriated Captain snorted and knocked back another cup of sake. "I'd say they're substantial. So, when are you going to collect?"

The 6th Division Captain thought for a moment. "Tomorrow."

...

Nanao-Fukutaichou hated running errands for her captain, but often decided that it was better to do that rather than cleaning him up after every drinking episode, the third seat had that honour today while she went and turned in the "urgent" papers to each division. The 6th and 11th were her last stops of the day; she had thrust the papers at Ikkaku, the poor fool who had to do all the 11th Division's paperwork and she calmly ignored the cat calls from the other men lounging around the messy barracks. Arriving at the 6th's offices she knocked quietly at the door, feeling the captain's reiatsu behind it.

"Enter."

She slid the door open and kneeled in front of the icy captain.

"Paperwork from Division 8, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya looked up from the report on his desk and speared her with a glare.

"And why couldn't this be sent by a courier, why did a fukutaichou come personally, is it that urgent?"

Nanao squirmed. "Transfers, sir, their deadline is approaching and they needed to be signed off before heading to the 1st."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and looked at the young woman.

"Mmn, I see that Kyouraku-taichou has again procrastinated so that other people have to rush. Doesn't that get tiring, having a Taichou that has so little discipline and responsibility?"

She gulped audibly. Kuchiki Byakuya had never said so many words to her before, she expected him to take the papers and then dismiss her with his usual cold command. "Ah, Kuchiki-taichou, I don't know how to answer that."

Byakuya rose suddenly from his desk and approached her kneeling form, looking down at her, some unreadable emotion on his face.

"I think you know how to answer that, Ise-fukutaichou. I think that you are choosing not to reply, and that is unacceptable." Before she could stammer another answer she felt a blow to the side of her head and then nothing as she fell into blackness.

She awoke on a bed with her head throbbing. Something was covering her eyes; there was only darkness when she opened them, not a sliver of light. Trying to sit up she realized that she was restrained by her hands and feet, spread out wide with a sheet over her body, her naked body. She let out a yell.

"Mmmmphhhh!" And realized she was gagged.

Nanao lost all reserve and panicked, struggling against the bonds and yelling as well as she was able, hoping that someone would hear her.

Byakuya stood a few feet away, watching her wake up and realize the position she was in. The bonds were perfect, allowing almost no movement and creating complete helplessness. After a few minutes of watching her attempt to scream and struggle he silently walked over to her side and ran one fingertip down the side of her face. She jerked and suddenly stilled.

"So, I must now assume that you are wondering what you are doing here," Byakuya said tonelessly, running his thumb across her soft lips. "You are here for my pleasure. When I am finished I will return you to your Captain."

In a total state of shock Nanao only whimpered.

"I will repeat it once, so that I make it clear. You are here for my pleasure." At those words Nanao started to panic again, screaming and arching her back, trying to get free of the bonds. Byakuya waited until she wore herself out, sweat dripping down her face as she realized that there was no way out of her predicament.

Byakuya removed her wet gag and threw it to the ground where it landed with a sodden thump. Nanao worked her aching jaw.

"Why?" she croaked, her voice lost from all her yelling.

Byakuya trailed his fingers across her long black hair. "Because I want to. Now let me explain the way this shall work. I will do things to you and you will not complain. If you complain or resist me you will be punished. If you question anything I do, you will be punished. Your job is to lay there and accept what happens to you."

"No!" Nanao yelled hoarsely and struggled again. She was quickly stopped by a sharp slap on each side of her face.

"That is punishment for your resistance."

"But I don't want to!"

"I believe I made myself clear earlier, what you want is not a consideration. Now, since you appear to not understand the cause and effect situation you are in, I will demonstrate another punishment."

He pulled back the sheet to her waist and she shivered at the cool air now touching her skin and then blushed all the way down to her chest realizing he was seeing her naked breasts.

"Mn, small, but I think they will be sufficient," Byakuya murmured and reached to the bedside table and picked out two large nipple clamps with sharp alligator teeth. Playing with her small nipples he teased them into erection and then brutally snapped the clamp on making her let out a piercing scream as she felt the sharp edges bite her tender flesh. It _hurt_. Tears flowed from under her blindfold as she felt the aching pain spread from her nipples to her whole chest, making her heave for breath.

Perfection, thought Byakuya as he watched the clamps settle further into her flesh, breaking the skin ever so slightly and causing red droplets to appear around the metal. He settled himself on the side of the bed, looking at her quivering body and slowly bending down, so she could feel his presence, he ran his tongue from her shoulder up her neck to her ear, tasting her sweat and fear. She shuddered, but said nothing, the tears still streaming from her eyes. He watched her hands clench in open air, the red marks from the leather cuffs becoming apparent at the edges around her wrists.

He knew that the sharp pain in her nipples would soon turn to burning, then a throbbing pain that spread across her body, making those two points centers of pain that consumed her mind. Deciding that a wait was a in order he sat down at the desk in the room and pulled out a piece of parchment, brush and ink and calmly began putting his thoughts into haiku and writing them down with his elegant calligraphy.

After an hour of hearing her moans slowly increase in volume he decided that this was the right time to start the next phase. Putting down the brush carefully and blotting the ink he walked over to the woman on the bed who turned her blindfolded head to his presence and whimpered.

"Now, we'll see how well you obey commands or if I have to continue punishing you." Another whimper and Byakuya almost smiled. Pulling her hair sticks out of her coiled bun he let them clatter to the floor and drew his fingers through her long hair, reveling in its softness. He spread it out on the bed so it framed her face and shoulders, it's silky blackness mirroring his own locks. Grabbing a handful Byakuya brought his face down and inhaled. Excellent, no sharp smell of shampoo or perfume, just her.

He moved back, seeing that she had indeed gotten control of herself. While her body was shaking and he could see her biting her lips, no sound came out and she didn't flinch when he put a finger on her neck and slowly ran it down to her navel.

"You're learning quickly, Ise-fukutaichou."

Walking over to a closet he opened the doors and surveyed what was inside, selecting a thin rattan cane and a wide collar with a leash attached. Putting them to the side for the moment he carefully put his mouth on her right nipple, laving the tortured flesh protruding from the clip. Rewarded with a scream and a mild coppery taste in his mouth he gently removed the clip, watching her body convulse at the sudden new pain of blood returning to the damaged tissue.

A minute after she had calmed down he stroked her sweaty sides and bent his head to the other breast, hearing her agonized shriek as he very, very gently bit down on the clip. Suddenly she was struggling again.

"No! Stop! Please stop! Get off! Please Kuchiki-taichou, stop!"

Immediately removing his mouth and removing the clip he slipped his hand under her chin and pressed down on her throat with just the flat of his palm, feeling her larynx slowly give to the pressure. Her body thrashed from the pain in her chest, the lack of oxygen and the fear he was going to crush her throat.

"I don't appreciate repeating myself, Ise-fukutaichou. I said your job is to lay there and accept what I do."

Finally wrapping his fingers around her slender neck he started seriously applying pressure, watching her face turn red and her body start quivering uncontrollably as her muscles started panicking. Releasing her quickly he studied her as she took deeper and deeper breaths, shuddering. He could see bruising start on her neck where his fingertips had pressed into the tender skin and traced them. Concerned with getting oxygen back into her lungs she didn't flinch or even notice.

Before she could recover, he had unbuckled the straps from the bed and rebuckled them on the opposite sides, flipping her onto her stomach. As soon as he attached the last strap she came to the realization that for a few seconds she had been free and started struggling again, crying out.

"I see that the previous punishment wasn't enough." Byakuya picked up the cane and tested its flexibility, bending it from tip to tip. Adequate.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she wailed.

Silently Byakuya brought the cane whistling down on her back and noted the perfect red welt it left. Her body arched and her hands clenched and a staggered cry came out of her mouth as she felt the blow. He swung it down again, perpendicular to the other stripe. She screamed again. Another blow, parallel to the first and suddenly she was yelling obscenities and sincerely trying to break out of her restraints.

"You bastard! You're sick! SICK! Get me out of here! I'm going to tell the Commander-General! I'm going to kill you! KILL YOU!"

Annoyed, Byakuya felt her reiatsu rise and saw she was trying to harness enough to break out of the manacles. With a frown he quickly clipped on the collar, pulled the leash and then raised his own reiatsu quickly, smothering hers. Choking from the collar pulling on her neck and feeling Byakuya's reiatsu smother her own she collapsed on the bed and Byakuya knew that this little incident wouldn't be repeated for now.

He released the collar and lowered his reiatsu. "Perhaps you are just a slow learner. We will remedy that. You have earned yourself twenty lashes with that cane you appear to so enjoy. You will count them out loud. If you do not, that stroke will not count."

Picking up the cane in his right hand and keeping the leash in his left he swung it down directly on her buttocks, watching the firm mounds jiggle ever so slightly when the cane made contact with the skin. He waited for a second.

"I said you need to count." He gave a hard yank on the leash and her neck bent backwards.

"I'm sorry," she gasped.

Another hit.

"Two."

"Incorrect, try again."

"One," she sobbed.

Byakuya pinched one of the welts and then the cane landed again.

"Two."

Running a hand through her sweat dampened hair. And a flick of his wrist.

"Three."

Gently feeling the muscles of her arms, surprisingly firm. Another crack of the cane.

"Four." A shuddering sob escaped her and he stopped, watching her bite her lips against the pain that must now be running through her buttocks and down into her hips.

He brushed the back of his hands against the swell of her breasts that could just be seen pressed against the bed. Unwilling to mark her buttocks further he turned to her back again.

"Five."

He lay the leash down and put his left hand on her face before the next stroke hit her, feeling the muscles tense and her teeth grind together.

"Six."

…

**Nanao First Person**

…

I felt his hand on my face and wanted no more to shake it off, to turn my head, but I knew that that would only result in more lashes, or something different and worse. The fire landed on my back.

"Six." I hated myself. I should be struggling more.

His cool hand had left my face and with the heat and pain running through my body I realized his touches brought a relief and was mortified with a moan escaped my mouth at the loss of his cool skin. And then another line on my back, making my body tense with the pain.

"Seven." A finger trailed down my shoulder and arm. Please, touch me instead of hurting me, I thought for a brief second and angrily shook it away. No, I didn't want to be touched, or hit, or hurt! I just wanted to be… to be not here. And I heard the whistle of whatever he was using a fraction of a second before it hit and cried out again.

"Eight." It hurt. I wondered if I was bleeding. I must be bleeding. Suddenly and irrationally scared about bleeding I tensed and shook. His hand stroked my hair gently and I felt my body relax. _No!_ I was not going to relax. But his hand was still stroking my hair and I felt his fingers brush the side of my face. So much better than the pain. His hand left. I tensed and the burning pain encompassed me again. The lash had wrapped around the side of my ribs and it hurt. Why did this hurt so much?

"Nine." Nothing. He wasn't touching me. Please, don't hit me again, please don't… and I cried out as it cut into me again. I couldn't even tell where that one was placed, it just hurt. My back and butt throbbed with pain.

"Ten."

"We're halfway through, Ise-fukutaichou." His soft voice cut through my hoarse breathing and I wondered if he wanted a response from me. If I said the wrong thing…

"Thank you." _What?_ What did I just say? Did I just thank this merciless bastard for being halfway through a random punishment?

I felt him shift on the bed and my body started quivering. The further away he was meant the pain was going to be worse, I didn't know why he was angry. Was he angry?

"Very good." I jumped as his fingers touched my neck and I heard the collar unlatch and my throat was free. Although it hadn't restricted my breathing I still took several deep breaths just to assure myself it was gone. And then his weight on the bed again and I felt his cool fingers gently massaging the skin where the collar used to be. It felt good. Whatever gods there are forgive me, but it felt good. The fingers lifted away and I couldn't help the sob escape me. I knew what was going to happen. Blazing heat and pain ran through the back of my legs, the dull thud of pain through my body was rekindled and I pressed my face into the pillow, wishing for it to go away. And I remembered.

"Eleven." His hands had roamed down to my abused rear and were rubbing something into the welts. Cream or lotion? A faint scent of lavender reached my nose, but everything was forgotten with the soothing relief. Gentle fingers were soothing the pain, the pain that seemed all encompassing was retreating with each caress. His hands lifted away and I felt the air swirl around my flesh. No. Before the hit came I had let out a groan and felt my body tense wearily. Why did it hurt so much on my legs?

"Twelve." And the hands were rubbing the coolness into my back. Please, just do this, don't hit me again. My head jerked up, I didn't say it out loud, did I? There was no response from him, so I must not have said anything. I felt the fingers slow down as they reached my shoulderblades and ever so slowly lift off my skin.

"Please." No. I didn't just say please. I didn't. There was stillness for a few seconds and I heard my sobs as I waited for whatever new punishment he would dole out.

"Please?" I could hear his smooth voice surround the word and send it back at me. His fingers lightly touched the skin on my back again. Yes. Oh, yes. And then the fingers were gone and there was a sharp crack over my calves and the pain was making my toes curl and my limbs jerk reflexively in the bonds.

"Thirteen." I felt his presence closer to me. Fear pooled in my stomach and I cringed slightly, a whimper escaping my throat before I could stop it. Something soft brushed the side of my face, not his fingers. His lips? Yes, definitely his lips. I felt them brush against the corner of my mouth, cool and soft. And then my ear, lips tracing each curve so slowly as a hand stroked down my abused back, soothing the skin again. Moans seemed to leave me in a steady stream now. What was happening? Was this really turning me on? I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want to be hit again. Gentle teeth nipped once at my earlobe and I felt his clothes rustle as he stood up. I was so caught up in the sensations on my ear I wasn't prepared for the strike. My thighs were alight with new pain and the surprise multiplied it all out of proportion.

"Fourteen." And with a slight shift in the air I felt his lips on my shoulder, trailing down my back. Something else soft was touching my skin, following his lips – his hair. Squeezing my eyes behind the blindfold I started silently cursing my body for enjoying this. But it was so soft and tender compared to the pain. Then I felt his hands on me, gently stroking my usually ticklish sides, now it just felt comforting. So good. His lips had stopped right before touching my rear. Now all I could feel was his hands and fingers tracing patterns. Don't stop. Please. And the hands disappeared. Biting at the pillow my groan of frustration slipped into a scream as the pain flared through the back of my knees. New tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Fifteen." His lips were on my neck again, moving the hair that had slipped there and then nipping gently. When I felt his tongue I couldn't help it, I moaned and my hips thrust down onto the bed. I felt a puff of breath and then his hand slowly trailed down further and… no! He was reaching in between my legs, his fingers gently brushing over my mound before stopping, just cupping my center lightly, his fingertips brushing the top of my mons.

I froze, a new fear rushing through me. I should have expected this, I should have known. I wasn't naïve. Lips brushed my neck again and I felt myself involuntarily relax at the soft touch. His hand wasn't moving – it wasn't invading. It was just there as a soft pressure. Teeth gently scraping my neck again and the other hand gently stroking my arm. Too many sensations! I pulled at the restraints and that movement caused me to shift against his hand and I gasped at the sensation. A spike of pleasure rushed through me and I gasped. I felt his hand disappear from my arm and then his lips from my neck. As he pulled his hand out from under me the friction of it being worked out from under me made me shudder. This time I remembered what was going to happen. A flash of pain over my thighs and it seemed to light up every welt on my body.

"Sixteen." Gasping I waited, but his hands didn't return. No, please. Don't leave me like this. Suddenly I felt the fingers press down the bed between my legs again and I moaned in shame as I realized I was lifting my hips to allow him access. Hearing his dry chuckle I buried my face in the pillow, unable to bear it. And then he was lightly massaging, stroking, touching. Not probing, just… feeling - and it felt good. So gentle and arousing, each one of his fingers was slowly massaging pleasure into my body, spreading from my core out. I dug my forehead deeper into the pillow and groaned, pressing my hips against his hand again, hoping he wouldn't be angry. The hand stopped. I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Turn your head, Ise-fukutaichou." An almost whisper, but I obeyed it immediately and was rewarded with his hand moving again and his lips against the flush on my cheeks. And then it stopped and his hand was moving away again. No! And faster than before the pain leapt through my body and I jerked at the suddenness of it. Nerves flared and I tasted blood when I realized I bit my lip at the shock.

"Seventeen," I gasped. Please let his hand return. Please. I felt it slowly slide and this time there was no shame as I lifted my hips to give him access. I desperately wanted to be able to move more. If I could lift my knees up I could… no! Stop! I didn't want this. I didn't want… and his fingers were moving again. This time slightly spreading me and tracing the inside lips carefully. A light brush over my clitoris and I let out a short scream and bucked wildly against his hand, hoping for more friction. His fingers had moved out of the way and all my jerking only served to frustrate me more. Another brush and I spasmed again; I needed more and pushed the side of my face hard into the pillow. Suddenly a slender finger was probing my entrance and swirling gently. I squeezed my eyes shut and saw stars. But the finger didn't enter me. It was just savouring the wetness that I knew and he knew was there. Suddenly the moist finger dragged up and pressed against my clitoris, rolling back and forth. A scream I didn't know I had left ripped out of my throat as my body convulsed on the sheets. The hand disappeared as I panted for breath. Did I just orgasm? Or… fire raged through my legs, but I realized I didn't even care, my hips still searching for his hand.

"Eighteen." I waited, lifting my hips before I even felt his hand, hoping that this was what he wanted. I felt the fingers again, this time gently stroking only a few times before returning to my wetness and this time I felt one slowly and carefully enter me, pressing against the wall of my channel towards the bed. I hungered for something more than a thin finger, but suddenly it pressed against something I hadn't felt before. Choking for a second I thought that I was about to release my bladder, but then as he pressed harder deep inside of me I felt a blinding wave of pleasure. No thrusts, just a pressure and a gentle circling of his fingertip and I grasped handfuls of sheet and tore at them with my fingers, struggling against the manacles on my wrists, needing to move, needing more. Suddenly another finger brushed my clitoris and my body started thrashing on its own, my mouth groaning unintelligible words and my hips wildly moving as his hand worked me with flawless precision. I was so close; I could feel the numbness starting in my brain. And then the hand left me. Please. Please.

"Please."

Silence. No movement at all. This couldn't be happening. I felt the tears start again.

"Please." My voice sounded pitiful and some part of my brain angrily berated me, but the only thing that I could think about was what I wanted to continue, what I wanted to finish. He had to hit me again or it wouldn't happen. But he wasn't doing anything. If it wasn't for the trickle of reiatsu I wouldn't even know if he was there.

"Please, please, please!" I struggled against my manacles as my body continued to multiply pleasure through my brain at the thought of what was to come.

"Please what?" he asked and gently ran a finger down my back and my body convulsed.

"Please, hit me, hit me…" And the welcome burn scorched through my legs.

"Nineteen, thank you… thank you…" I heard that angry voice again, but I pushed it away as soon as I felt his hands on me again. He slipped a finger in me and pushed down and I moaned and tried to thrust, but there wasn't enough slack in the manacles. And then the gentle touches on the clitoris, becoming harder and harder at every circle. Pulling at what bound my hands so hard I thought my wrists would break I felt it build further than it ever did before, a heat seeming to sear my brain until all I could feel was his fingers on me – in me. His lips brushing my cheek. His hand stroking my back. Every muscle felt like it was hardening into stone as the fingers worked my center and the pleasure kept building. Suddenly he removed his finger from inside of me and shifted slightly.

Don't stop.

This can't be happening.

I felt his thumb brush my clitoris and I bucked against the sensation, finally, finally. And then the pressure, the pinching, the rolling between two fingers until I screamed again and tears came out of happiness that he wasn't stopping. Seconds, just a few more seconds I begged - then all I saw was white as I felt my body explode in pleasure, my muscles shaking against his hand and the restraints. Too much! It kept thrumming through me, the pleasure coming out of my pores and causing my mouth to dry and voice to whimper as I kept my hips moving, praying for another few moments of the purifying sensation that seemed to burn into my soul. My body finally gave up and collapsed on the bed and I felt something cold and thin trailing my back for a second before I felt his breath on my cheek.

"Twenty."


End file.
